


The Morning After

by LittleMissNovella



Category: JONAS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Stella never wanted the paper to be pink. She wanted the home pregnancy test to be blue. But clearly she's pregnant. AU for sure, and talks about teen pregnancy, not a lovey dovey Disney fic. Pairings: Joe/Stella, Kevin/Macy, and eventual Nick/Stella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS, Disney does!

Everyone knows that Stella Malone is the JONAS brothers' personal stylist. Everyone knows that Stella Malone have the prettiest clothes in the school, because she designs her own clothes. And everyone knows that Stella Malone is always wearing a smile on her face. The fact that she always has a smile on her face everyday might be because she's generally a happy person, or maybe it's because she always hangs out with the Lucas brothers all the time. Or the fact that Joe Lucas is the boyfriend that always makes her feels better.

Yes everyone knows everything about Stella. Or so they, being the school of Horace Mantis think they do.

Stella doesn't make as much money as people think she does because she's JONAS brothers' personal stylist. Only Mr. Lucas knows why she doesn't get paid too much, because most of her salary goes into the boarding school tuition and the rest goes to pay her father's addiction. Ok, so Mr. Lucas doesn't know where the rest of her money goes to.

The only reason why people don't know everything about Stella Malone might be because she doesn't ever tell anyone about her home life. Macy Misa, her best friend might have some ideas, but Macy never been over to her house, and neither have Nick, Kevin or Joe. That and she tries to stay over as much as possible at the Lucas house hold, because to her, the Lucas family is not a broken home, like how hers is.

No one would ever suspect that Stella Malone's life is like. She made sure of it.

She had to go buy a home pregnancy test because, well, she and Joe may have went a little too far on one of their many special dates. And while Joe did have a condom on while they had sex, she missed her period already for two weeks, and that was an indication for Stella to check whether she was pregnant or not.

She was sure she wasn't pregnant. Only because the statistics were right there, only 99.8% of the condom was effective towards not getting broken while sex was involved. And she hoped to God she wasn't pregnant. She didn't want to become like a whore, like how her father said she was, and he only said that because she was always at the Lucas house.

As always she would walk the streets of New Jersey late at night, but unlike other places, like New York, where she live was relatively safe. The only worst crimes to occur here would be mugging, or something, and even then, she wasn't sure what anyone would want from her.

She went to the drug store that was around her house, in fear of anyone from school or her friend to see her purchasing a home pregnancy test. That and to buy at least three or four gallons of water, so that she can really follow the proper procedure of the home pregnancy test. The drug store clerk didn't say anything about her buying a home pregnancy test. Maybe saw some other teenagers also buying the same thing.

She was lucky that when she got home, which would be 9 pm, which her father was asleep.

'More like passed out from his drunken state' thought Stella.

Yes, that was the hidden secret as to why she never invited anyone home, because they would meet such a lovely volatile man, known as her father. At first he would drink occasionally. This would be before everyone moved. Before the Lucas brothers were famous. And after they moved, or when the Lucas brothers became famous, her dad couldn't find work, because there was not a lot of publishing jobs opening for him, he started to drink.

Sure, the stressor may have been the fact that he couldn't find work, but he can get work now, but since he can get a job, he decides that booze is better than getting a job.

Lucky, for Stella, that her mom knew that she would be coming home now. She was lucky that her mom had a job at the clothing store, where her Mom managed and created clothes. Yes, Stella was lucky to get all the clothes that she could recreate from her Mom.

Her mom would have stayed up, but she managed to convince her mother that she was working on a secret project with Macy, and Macy was often nice enough to help Stella out when she needed a cover story.

So she decided to finish that one last physics homework assignment that she decided to do last minute, only because she really didn't understand nor want to do her physics assignment. Actually she would have asked for Nick to help her, but she was calculating in her head how to tell Joe that she was buying a home pregnancy test because her period was late. No matter how her calculating her thoughts got, it was hard to think of it because Joe was also trying to distract her by tickling her senseless and kissing her on her lips, well until Nick barged into the room, and she realized how late everything was.

So all she had to do was drink her two bottle of water, which hold about four gallons of liquid she needed in order to ensure that she went to the bathroom. Peeing on a small white stick that will either convert to blue that means she wasn't pregnant or to pink which means she was pregnant. And Stella kept praying to God that the latter wouldn't happen, and that the pregnancy stick would be blue. And if it was blue, she would wear blue color clothes as a miracle.

She first had to drink all the water, and then when she really had to go, she would pee on the pregnancy stick test, and leave it in the bathroom for an hour.

She won't be nervous about her pregnancy test, and will finish her physics homework.

Of course, Stella was asleep by the time her pregnancy test would be finish, only because she was tired and really she couldn't finish her physics homework at all. The acceleration due to gravity will change the velocity; those words just simply confused her. And she was lucky enough to go to the bathroom just once in order to do the pregnancy test.

She dreamed of nothing but sweet dreams about her and Joe having a peaceful family life style.

Stella's alarm woke her up at 6 AM, only because it took forever for her to decide which special uniform of hers to wear, that and to look around her room to find her homework for all her classes.

She was getting ready to take the shower, until she notices the pregnancy strip. It was pink, which meant that she was pregnant. Either that or the home pregnancy test was messed up. That means she will have to buy another pregnancy test, but of course, and she decided to stuff the results down the toilet of hers, because no one in her house needed to see the evidence, and she didn't need a reminder of the lies.

She wasn't pregnant.

She just couldn't be pregnant.

(Two weeks later)

Now Stella noticed that her period didn't come at all, but she was still not sure what to do. After trying 37 different home pregnancy tests that told her she was pregnant, she knew she was pregnant. At least a month she was pregnant, at least according to the fact that she didn't have her period yet.

She needed to face the music and tell Joe that she was pregnant, and that she was keeping the child, only because she was raise that abortions were wrong, and well, to be frank she could always give the child up for adoption.

Of course that meant that she couldn't keep hiding the fact that she was pregnant, and that she would of course make her father call her a whore.

That and she needed to find Joe to tell him everything.

She hoped that Joe would take the news well, because she needed someone to be strong with her during her pregnancy, because she was sure she couldn't handle the pregnancy well by herself.

And everyone knows that Stella Malone is always wearing a smile on her face.

But of course, Stella knows that she can't wear that happy smile on her face anymore.

She's pregnant, and that sure hells make her really upset and not happy about anything right about now.  
.  
..  
...  
..  
.

Next time:

"Joe, I have something really important to say, but it's hard to say it" Stella was swaying her legs while she was talking. She was nervous and scared of how Joe would react to the news.

"I have really something important to say, there's this music class offered in California, for four months, and only five lucky students get to go, and I am one of them. I thought I told you about this class, and I told you that I would say yes to this offer. Now what were you going to say?" said a rather happy and yet oblivious Joe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm pregnant" said Stella crying and wrapping her arms around her body.

"And we will go through with this pregnancy"

.

.

.

"Wait how many pregnancy tests did you do?"


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please see summary in the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see the disclaimer in the first chapter.

Stella was getting ready for school. Today was a big day for her, since she will tell Joe the truth about what was going on with her. She, sighed, but tried to gather her confidence and not to lose her nerves. Everything will be fine, she kept telling herself, over, and over again, like a mantra for her not to lose focus. It is not like Joe would hate me or something.

Of course, like in every high school (or a story) here is always some queen bee or mean girl. This girl, in Horace Mantis, would be named Ashley Amber, who was currently chatting with Stella's boyfriend. Stella was not very tired of Ashley attempts on flirting on her boyfriend, nor did she understand why Joe was talking to her excitingly.

Yup, her morning just got worse.

"Joe, I need to talk with you" said Stella, trying to interrupt Joe's talk with Ashley. She was not trying to be the jealous girlfriend over anything, but she really needed to tell the news to Joe or she will explode. Not in anger (although she kinda was angry with Joe at the moment). Everyone in school knew how Ashley tired to steal other girl's boyfriends.

"Yeah, Stella let's go to your locker then" replied Joe, not really sensing Stella's mood.

Once they arrived at the locker, Stella felt safe to try and break the news to Joe.

"Joe, I have something really important to say, but it's hard to say it, " Stella was swaying her legs while she was talking. She was now nervous and scared of how Joe would react to the news.

"I have something really important to say, there is this music class offered in California , for four months, and only five lucky students get to go, and I am one of them. I thought I told you about this class, and I told you that I would say yes to this offer. Now what were you going to say," replied a rather happy and oblivious Joe.

But now, at this time, Stella could not really tell the news, because Joe's brothers, Kevin and Nick, and her best friend Macy came to them and was obviously looking at how Stella might react to this news.

"Congratulations Joe" replied a perky Macy!

"Yeah, have fun in California" replied Kevin.

"So, Stells, what were you going to say?" asked Joe.

"Congratulations, Joe, I am so happy for you," Stella said while hugging Joe. But anyone who really paid quite enough attention to Stella, and knew how she was would know that she was not happy to hear this news at all. Her heart fell, just a bit, but luckily, she was saved by the school bell from Joe asking her what she was really going to say to Joe.

She didn't miss the calculating look on Nick's face. Of course, she didn't know that Nick was worried about her, and was wondering why she seems to be in a bad mood as of lately. Actually, if Nick could remember correctly, Stella's demeanor or mood changed so rapidly the last two weeks. Like something was bothering her, and yet she didn't tell anyone if she was having a problem. He could tell cause he couldn't remember very well when the last time Stella had her usual happy smile on at school.

What Nick didn't know was that officially Stella's day went from worse to worsen.

Stella needed to tell someone quickly about the fact that she is pregnant. A month pregnant. With Joe's baby in her stomach. She couldn't do this pregnancy alone, and if Joe was really going to be gone for four months, she was trying not to think about this, but really, her physics class was not helping her at all.

Nick was not sure why, but every time he would truly look at Stella wondering what was wrong with her. He can see the usual absolute hatred look on Stella's face, but this was usually the fact that physics was not a particular fun class. That or Mr. Sniderman made physics really boring.

Of course, Stella needed to talk with Macy later on in school, like before 4th period English class they had together. And maybe the both could be late to this said class cause Stella needed some privacy to tell Macy the truth about her problem.

The thing is, Stella, should have realized that empty hallways are actually a better way to be overheard by other people. Namely trouble.

So, let's call this Drama, that happens now, but really this drama starts with a capital A.

.  
..  
...  
..  
.

Next time: Stella tells Macy the truth, and Stella learns that empty hallways are better to be overheard by other people. Oh, and Drama ensures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
